


Love Cannot Change

by wyldaa



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Nightflash - Freeform, Onesided Birdflash, Onesided Nightflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldaa/pseuds/wyldaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Bruce, do you think love can change?"</p><p>Maybe he could forget about his first love, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Cannot Change

_ “Hey Bruce, do you think that love can change?” _

 

He slid down onto the couch, a black cape encasing his lithe body.

 

_ Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Well, it depends. Love is a difficult thing, Dick.” _

 

With a shuddering breath, he curled himself into a small ball. The tears gliding lightly down his cheek were nonexsitant to him.

 

_ “But… You’re avoiding the question,” Dick looked up at his guardian, the cerulean eyes swirling with curiousity, “Is it?” _

 

The faint buzzing of the TV whirled in the background. He was glad for it: nobody could hear the sobbing that took place in his throat.

 

_ He hummed. Bruce thought for a second, before smiling lightly. “Honestly, Dick? I don’t believe love can ever change.” _

 

It was stupid, really. That was his logic. But then why was he crying? Crying so much, more than he did when he lost his parents….

 

_ “So… you can’t ever lose your first love?” Dick were eagerly curious, almost to the point of being naive. _

 

The NightWing  suit he was wearing… He wished he could tear it to shreds. Just so it could go away.

 

_ “Never. They were your first crush for a reason, Dickie-Bird.” _

 

He would never get over him. The stupid pick up lines…

 

_ “So, M’gann… I like Legos, you like Legos, let’s build a relationship!” _

 

They were never directed at him, of course. But he always believed they eventually would.

 

_ “Girl, do you have a license? Cuz you’re driving me crazy!” _

 

Hah… They never did.

 

_ “Come on Rob! Help me out here! I need to get Artemis something for…” _

 

He doubted they ever would.

 

_ “I’m thinking of asking her out, what do you think?” _

 

So maybe if he kept sobbing, he would forget.

 

_ “Dude, she said yes! Totally asterous, ya think?” _

 

Forget about his first love.

 

_ “What do you think about this ring?” _

 

Forget his stupid pick up lines.

 

_ “I proposed! She said yes!” _

 

Forget his ginger hair.

 

_ “I’m quitting, Dick. Artemis and I, we wanna focus on…” _

 

And his green eyes.

 

_ “This is Wally West! Please leave a message!” _

 

And maybe…

 

_ “Tell Artemis… I love her.” _

 

He could forget…

 

_ “...He wanted me to tell you…” _

 

His only love.

 

_ “It’s been a long Run… Thank you for letting me be your hero.” _

 

Wally West. Kid Flash. His last love.

  
_ “Wally West…  _ **_I love you_ ** _..” _

**Author's Note:**

> i just cant
> 
> im sorry


End file.
